Video chat applications enable a user of a computing system to communicate with at least one user of another computing system by transmitting video chat data from one computing system to the another computing system across a network, such as the Internet. The video chat data may be encoded using a codec at the one computing system, then packaged according to network protocols and sent across the network. The encoded video chat data may be received at the another computing system from the network, extracted from the package, and decoded using the codec. As the video chat data is encoded and decoded, the particular codec used by the video chat application may not be revealed to other components and modules of the one computing system or the another computing system.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.